Promises of Protection - Ten Years Later
by Shin Sankai
Summary: As the title suggests, this is my sequel to 'Promises of Protection' where a decade has passed since Magnus and Alec's interaction when Alec was injured as an adorable 10 year old little shadowhunter.


**Promises of Protection – Ten Years Later**

By: Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: And here is my devoted little sequel...which has turned out quite long, but I just couldn't help myself. I do so love the idea of Magnus having had a 'run in' with a little Alec – its just too cute an idea to pass up. I may have to dabble again with the idea...if I can think of something else to write about...some day.

#

Echoing sounds of the pounding of a boxing bag reverberated through the eerily quiet halls of the New York Institute. One Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, who was coming up to celebrating his 21st birthday – not that _that_ was any big deal to him – was the culprit as he blew off his frustrations by thumping the absolute shit out of the bag.

He'd not been getting much sleep as of late. With the increase in demon attacks, everyone was on edge and then there was this damn _Clary Fray_ who had shown up and stolen all of Jace's attention. He and Jace had been friends (brothers really since his parents adopted him into the family) for years now, they increasing their bond even more back in the day when they performed the parabatai ritual (which he had debated quite a bit over considering back then he was certain he was falling in love with his adoptive brother no matter how wrong that felt). Alec wasn't sure if to him it felt wrong because 1) it _was_ Jace, his _very _heterosexual and down right womaniser adoptive brother or 2) because he was a man altogether.

For the past several months he'd been stewing more and more on those thoughts, trying to wrap his head around his true feelings for Jace, and then there was all the attacks happening about the city and it was almost like it started happening since the Fray girl appeared literally out of nowhere.

Another thump hit the bag, the chains clinking and screeching under the pressure as Alec circled the swinging bag, footsteps not making a single sound as he stealthily moved about the training room.

All these bloody thoughts were causing unnecessary stress and strain on his system, knowing every now and then he lost his appetite over it all and wouldn't bother eating for a day or two. And he knew _that_ wasn't good considering he needed to keep up his strength with all the shit going on these days. Plus there was the lack of sleep which couldn't go on any longer or else he was seriously going to have a breakdown.

Isabelle, or Izzy as he usually called her (his rather protective younger sister – and overly sexually active sister – that bit he _never_ called her) had told him that if he didn't get his feelings and thoughts under control then he would _explode. _And not the _good kind_ – whatever the hell that meant.

"Jace problems?"

A pair of dark eyes watched the bag practically split in half, the chain having snapped at the brute force used as Alec had given it two more punches and then had finished off with a round house kick sending the poor boxing bag flying. Alec corrected his balance, huffing out a rather loud breath and stood back to his full height, turning his narrowed blue eyes to his intruder. "You know Alec, you need to blow off some steam."

"What do you think I was doing Izzy?" He liked to think himself pretty stealthy, but begrudgingly he sometimes thought Izzy beat him in that department...but _only _when he was lost in thought.

"Maybe not _that _kind of steam..." She gave a little grin as her oh so masculine, but still so pure brother, glanced up to the ceiling mulling over her words. She began to count in her head how long it would take him to understand what she meant.

"Not _everyone _is like you or Jace." _Ten seconds... Not bad..._

Izzy watched her dear brother move to a bench, slumping down onto it as he wiped the sweat from his face and upper chest, it bare for anyone to ogle. Izzy had to admit, she had a _damn_ good looking big brother. When they were little, she'd been taller then him for a bit (only for a fraction of a second is what Alec used to say) but then from age 14, when his voice broke, Alec had a growth spurt and he awkwardly began to grow into his body. And now at the age of 20, soon to be 21, here he was, the epitome or male sexiness even though he didn't have a single clue just how good looking he was! Though he always did shove his head into books, education, training...and _more_ training...and then his devotion to his siblings, the pressure their parents placed him under and of course his weird obsession (and down right far too over protectiveness) of Jace. Izzy was all for protecting those you love, but sometimes...

She shook her head as she continued to eye her brother who was currently lost in thought. She so wished she could take away his pain and frustrations and snap her fingers and find him an equally dashing, loyal and very sweet man who wouldn't ever stray from him. She loved Jace, like another big brother, definitely not as much as Alec (or possibly even Max if she were being honest) but she still loved him a lot. And even she knew he just would never be right for Alec.

Izzy plopped down on the bench next to Alec, one leather clad leg crossing over the other and, finally, what he had just said registered in her own brain, and she gave him a thump for it, watching a tiny little grin form on his lips as usually she was much faster at picking up his insults.

How she wished he would smile more...even if it were only for that special someone...

"Why aren't you in bed?" Alec's deep throaty voice broke the silence between them, Izzy observing as he gave her the once over, one eyebrow raised as he looked at her skin tight outfit.

"Jace and Clary say they've got a lead about that warlock who could possibly get her memories back."

"Do they just?" Izzy heard the snide and scepticism in his voice. He had initially been there when they were first talking about how to get back Clary's memories, but Izzy knew Alec zoned out every now and then when things occurred between Jace and Clary.

"You going to come and help me keep them out of trouble?" She watched his pretty blue eyes (she did love them very much – so expressive – even if he tried not to be) gaze up at her as she now stood at his side. "You never know what hair brained idea Jace has come up with..."

"Its unsettling..." Izzy gave a grin as Alec stood up, towering over her short height. It was so cute the way he absently lifted his hand, tucking a stray strand of hers behind her left ear.

"First though..." Izzy looked her big brother up and down, watching as his shoulders tensed instinctively as she gave him a massive grin, her dark eyes twinkling with a little bit of mirth...only a little... "You need to shower and change into the gear I left on your bed."

"Izzy..."

"Chop, chop big bro! Or we leave without you!" And she escaped the training room and his glare.

#

_Yep, terrible idea..._ Izzy thought, even though she thought she looked absolutely ravishing in her outfit. She totally kicked ass in these thigh high boots!

A lot of crap was going on, music was blaring and she could hardly hear the conversation (if you could call it that) which was occurring between Jace, Clary and the warlock who she'd not caught the name of. Okay, so she sort of zoned out when Jace and Clary were telling her the idea first up. Truthfully all she heard was _party _and she was sold on the idea. Though sometimes, when it was other boring talk, her thoughts would just drift back to her absent minded big brother. Not many saw it, but she did.

"Look out!" She shouted, eyes darting behind her when she saw an arrow whiz by, gazing up at the stairs where Alec stood.

_Izzy, is this outfit seriously necessary? _Alec had complained to her when she'd banged on his door telling him that Jace and Clary were getting impatient and wanted to get going. He'd opened his door and she had just stood there ogling her own bloody brother! _I can barely move in these pants...and this shirt is too tight... _She had listened to him complain.

_Oh, they are fine... _And in her own head she had said: _You are totally, absolutely, positively, fiiiiine_. Best not say that in case it really freaked him out. She had done that a lot over the years, so nothing would be new to him though...

"Who are you!" Izzy was knocked from her thoughts as she gazed over at the host of the party, finally paying more attention to the man...the _warlock_...as his smooth voice asked his question. Even her own damn eyes had widened at his flawless golden-bronze skin, his delicately done make-up, stylish hair with highlights _and_ his fashion sense. Very striking indeed. But what made her grin was the fact his eyes were not looking at Jace or Clary (or her – bastard) but over her shoulder at her big brother! Those dark eyes watched Alec's every move, following him as he strode past, looking oh so damn handsome in his outfit (muscles outlined) though he was also wearing his worn jacket which he would not go anywhere without (and it totally ruined her outfit choice for him - she might add) and went past to check to make sure the would-be attacker was indeed dead.

_Hmm... _Her eyebrow rose as Alec twirled the blade unnecessarily. And again shifted her gaze back to the warlock who once more followed her oblivious brother with his gaze. _Maybe..._

And then suddenly, most disastrously, he bloody left! Her eyes growing wide as a portal formed and he slipped through. _Dammit!_ She should have gotten his name and number for Alec!

_#_

A week had passed since the incident and the dashing warlock, who Izzy had heard Clary mumble that his name was Magnus something-or-other (yeah, she zoned out as she realised her favourite red lipstick snapped) couldn't be tracked. _Duh, he is a warlock... They practically invented tracking._ She remembered advising Clary.

"IZZY!" She snapped her head to her right, diving to the pavement at her feet, hissing as she knew her knees were probably scraped and bloody under her favourite skinny jeans. "WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD AT?" Came the angry and snappy voice of her big brother.

"I'M FINE!" She snapped back at him as she rolled away having seen the glint of a sword being thrust downwards and towards her head. She swiftly kicked her leg out, connecting with the demon as it toppled over and then pulled out her whip, wrapping it around its neck and with a half gurgle and half scream it disintegrated. "SEE?" She jeered like a child as she stood up rather triumphantly.

"Don't act cocky, more are coming!" She watched Alec fire off what looked like ten arrows, torturous screams echoing in the blackness of the evening. Damn his eyesight was amazing. "How's Fray?" Ah, that was right, she'd been whacked across the head, still being fairly new to all these demon attacks occurring (and new to shadow hunting altogether) and rushed to Clary's side to check her status.

"Out cold!" No use sugar coating it for Alec.

"Same with Jace."

"WHAT?"Izzy listened to herself yell in disbelief. She'd clearly missed that having been lost in her own damn thoughts. It was all Alec's fault...well him and that damn dashing warlock! She watched Alec let off another four arrows before he rushed to Jace's side, arms under his armpits as he dragged him over to the unconscious Clary and non too pleasantly dropped him on his ass, though making sure he didn't smack his head into the pavement (which was awfully nice of him).

The two Lightwood siblings were now back to back, close to their unconscious companions and eyes looking into the darkness trying to ascertain as to where the next lot of demons were going to spring from.

"Not good Alec, _not_ good at all."

"Another hair brained idea..." She couldn't help but grin at that, even though Alec had spat it out through clenched teeth. Boy, Jace was sure going to get it when he woke up. "Tell me why we are here again?" Izzy heard Alec fire off a few more arrows (and of course the echoes of dying demons – big brother was a master at archery after all – the best in the Institute).

"They thought they had some good intel on that warlock."

"This warlock is a pain in my ass..." Izzy stumbled a little, not realising she'd accidentally kicked Jace. Eh, what he didn't know... "What's his name again? Can't we get Hodge to look into it or something?" _Now there was a good idea..._

"His name is Mag..." Izzy never did finish as her and Alec froze, their eyes watching a swarm of demons coming out of the woodwork.

"Izzy, I'm counting like 30 demons!" Her brother was never one to panic, but with 2..._sorry_...1 shadowhunter down (and a newbie who was barely ¼ of a would-be shadowhunter) even he would start to think negatively about perhaps they would not survive this fight.

"Um...me too?" Not that she wanted his stress levels to rise (or her own for that matter) but those were the facts, plain and simple. She could hear him cursing under his breath, something Alec never really did, but when times were tough and all...

"What to do... What to do..." She listened to his quiet repeated mumble.

"Um...Alec...?"

"What the _hell_ should I do?!" Izzy jumped when a flash of bright blue light assaulted her eyes and quickly she whipped around to see Alec's eyes starring widely down at the black cuff he'd been wearing since he were a kid – and the fact it was glowing! "What the..."

#

_Elsewhere in Brooklyn..._

A soft hum escaped Magnus' lips as he brushed a hand towel over his fogged mirror looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was freshly washed and damp, smelling like Indian sandalwood and small excess droplets rolled down his flawless skin.

A decade had gone by and to think, during one of his parties he'd see not only little redhead Clary Fray, but far more importantly (he was a little bias) was the fact he saw his little shadowhunter! What a most shocking sight indeed! He was all grown up now! Though Magnus had voiced 'who are you' to the sinfully...and yet...rather delightfully looking shadowhunter, there was no way he'd alert them to the fact he knew who he was as that would just raise all sorts of questions and having heard word about Valentine being back, he wanted to steer himself away from danger. Magnus was no coward (most of the time) and didn't want his people in any danger.

Whilst he had pledged protection, to a shadowhunter no less, he never got too close. He, in fact, was a protector...from the shadows...funnily enough. Every now and then he checked on the youngster, definitely from afar that's for sure. Well that and the fact that Alec had never _called_ to him through their protection bond. Which to him was a good thing. It meant the boy was always safe – regardless of his high risk of death – occupation.

Magnus dropped his towel from around his waist, slipping into a pair of black boxer briefs and plain silk black pyjama pants. He was just reaching for his matching robe when a flicker of light caught his attention, eyes snapping to the mirror and widening as he noticed a flash of blue light coming from his ear cuff!

A gasp escaped Magnus' lips when the light grew brighter and a throbbing pain reverberated against the small scar at his abdomen.

"Alexander!" His warm brown eyes blinked widely when a portal automatically formed in his small bathroom, right behind him, and the vortex pulled him in!

#

Two pairs of disbelieving eyes watched as a portal formed merely a metre or two from where they stood.

"More demons?" Izzy gasped out her question, not being able to shake off the shiver in her bones. However, what came through were not demons at all, but a man who stumbled out, rising to his full height as he stood on the darkened street with them, the brightness of the portal illuminating him a little on this cool autumn evening. "Is that...an angel?" Magnus snorted at the breathless voices assumption of him, his eyes turning to look at the dark haired woman who had said that, eyes gleaming a little before the portal disappeared behind him.

"Far from it, my dear." Magnus suddenly shivered a little, now recalling he was half naked and felt a scowl reach his lips. He really needed to re-tweak the whole protection bond to allow a warlock such as himself time to gather his thoughts (and clothing for that matter) before being summoned like this! What if he'd been naked!?

"Look out!"

Magnus' senses heightened, he twisting slightly as an arrow went flying past, much like deja vu really, his gaze watching it slam home into the demon which was ready to lunge at him. He turned his gaze back to Alec, eyes drifting over every inch of him, and he couldn't help but feel his breath hitch in his throat. His little shadowhunter didn't just turn out to be handsome like he thought he was going to be... In fact, he was down right gorgeous!

"Izzy, are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Jace and Clary?"

"Still out cold." Magnus watched as Alec skidded over to this Jace boy, patting his cheek as he tried to rouse him.

"Come on Jace, we can't take these demons on without you!"

"Maybe that's why _I_ was called?"

It was like the dark haired shadowhunter boy had just realised he was here, even though he had sent one of his arrows flying (again) to stave off another attack from harming him.

Crystal blue eyes glinted in the darkness, not for a single moment dropping from his dark eyes. "Who are you?" _Well that was hurtful..._ Magnus frowned at the boy (correction: grown, but still young, man) before him.

"You!" Izzy was pointing a finger at him, Alec looking at her and then back at him once more. "Alec, its that warlock from before!" _How rude..._

"I'm..." Suddenly, as though it were like slow motion, Magnus felt a searing pain against his shoulder-blade and then it split straight through to the front! _Shit! _What the _hell_ was he thinking, not ensuring his safety in regards to these bloody surroundings which was currently being overrun with stinking demons! Why the _hell_ was he so fixated on this damn shadowhunter!?

Magnus grit his teeth, eyes practically blazing with fury, though they were currently focused on a surprised looking Alec. He quickly whipped around, red-orange flames crackling about as the demon which was the closest to him vaporised in seconds. His head snapped back, a yell escaping his lips, it a gross between anger and pain as his magic burst forth, Alec and Izzy both looking on with equally wide eyes as demons disintegrated in seconds flat, red-orange magic seemingly going on for miles as it lit up the darkened streets.

Everything went eerily quiet, not a single stirring within the shadows, but none of that mattered as Magnus' legs buckling beneath him as he plummeted to the ground, breathing harshly as he lifted his left hand to his deep wound on his right shoulder. Blood pooled, warm and sticky, beneath him as he grit his teeth, body jerking and shuddering as he yanked the god awful weapon from his skin, listening to the sickening 'schlop-like' sound it made when it was removed, the weapon clattering on the ground at his side.

"Izzy, get back to the Institute and get help!" Magnus listened to Alec's orders, even though he was sure he was going to pass out any minute now. _See, this is why one doesn't get involved with shadowhunters..._ "Take Jace and Clary with you."

"How the _hell _can I carry them both?" Magnus felt a quirk of his lips at the 'put out' younger Lightwood sibling. She did have a point though. Whilst he was certain Alec would carry both Jace and Clary with ease, his pint-sized sister on the other hand...

"Just..." Alec faulted in his frantic thoughts, though he tried hard not to admit to them being frantic as he looked between his sister, his unconscious adoptive brother and said adoptive brother's latest crush. Suddenly, he listened to a tiny grunt of pain, and then a familiar click of fingers together and then, with wide eyes, another portal formed!

"That'll get you back to the Institute quick smart." Though Magnus had his eyes closed, he was certain the Lightwood siblings were looking at him. "Well...not _in_ the church, but at the back, in the field more or less... You lot don't like my kind close by..."

"Izzy, get Clary, I'll take Jace." _Ah yes, take your precious Jace..._ There seemed to be a bit of huffing and puffing and movement. _As long as no demon returns, I should be fine. I just need to centre my magic, start healing myself and then create..._

"What about..._him_...?" Magnus' eyes fluttered slightly, now half lidded as he could definitely make out the two siblings looking down at him.

"I've got him."

"A-Alec..."

The older shadowhunter ignored the younger as he crouched down, fingers against the side of his neck, probably being able to feel his rapid pulse. "Can you create another portal to get you some place safe? Some place that can help you?" Magnus made out Alec's voice, it being smooth, rich and deep, very different from his 10 year old self. However, was that a little tremor in it too? Something he possibly kept from childhood? Like when he asked if he were alright that time... _Are you worried about me shadowhunter?_ "I...I can't bring you to the Institute without permission...and that'd take too long to explain...so..." _So cute..._

Magnus lifted his right hand, it almost feeling like dead weight to him, as he waved his hand, snapped his fingers and then another portal formed. He grunted when Alec lifted him up, though he was trying his best not to place pressure on his through and through upper body wound. "My home..." Magnus muttered tiredly.

"Get going Izzy!" Alec shouted at his wide eyed sister. "Get Jace and Clary checked out."

"What about you?" Izzy shouted as she watched her brother step through the portal, hearing his muffled voice of _I'm fine_ as he just disappeared to lord knows where! "HOW THE HELL CAN I EXPLAIN THIS TO MUM AND DAD?!" Izzy shouted into the night air.

#

Alec took a step through the portal, a gasp escaping his lips as his legs tangled with the warlock's and they tumbled to the floor, Alec landing with a grunt, he practically being crushed beneath the injured man atop him.

"Oi, are you alright?" His right hand was trapped between their chests, while his left was resting against the warlock's lower back, Alec trying ever so hard not to feel the tiny jolt of electricity going through his body as his bare cool fingers were touching warm, yet slightly sweaty, skin. "Oi!"

Magnus let out a groan, eyelids fluttering and his body shivered a little...and yes he was still bleeding too. He could make out Alec trying to get his attention. "Not..._oi_..." He listened to himself mumble.

"Who _are_ you?" How much did Magnus not want to admit to how those three words hurt.

"Do you not remember me..." Magnus heard himself murmur, lifting his head as his eyes locked with Alec's. He watched those shining crystal blue eyes, but then suddenly, the both of them let off small gasps when Magnus' ear cuff throbbed, just as Alec's wrist cuff did, the blue light pulsating and then fading away, turning Alec's wrist cuff back to its original black colour and Magnus' ear cuff returned to silver. Magnus was having trouble keeping his head up, but he became quite transfixed when those beautiful blue eyes widened suddenly.

"Your eyes..." Magnus watched Alec gulp down a lump in his throat. _Oh...I'm showing off my marker again..._ "I..._know_...you..." The confusion in his voice was truly adorable and like a light bulb that flashed on, Magnus watched recognition his Alec in an instant.

"Ma-Magnus...?!"

He couldn't help the tiny grin on his lips at those pretty blue eyes twinkling at him, even if Alec didn't mean to do it. "Hello there, young shadowhunter." Magnus watched helplessly (he was injured after all) as an adorably blush rushed to Alec's cheeks, but suddenly his eyes screwed shut, a grunt of discomfort bursting from his lips as something was happening internally to him and he didn't know what.

"Alexander..."

"Its...Its nothing." Alec tried to push the swarming memories that were suddenly invading his mind to the side in order to try and assist with healing the warlock _still _lying atop him. "How can I help fix you?" Alec didn't like feeling panicked, but Magnus' blood was seeping into his olive green shirt.

He watched, breath hitching as Magnus' gaze fell bleary on him once more, this time the golden cat eyes were gone and he was locked onto hazy brown orbs. "You _remember_ me..." Came the slightly delirious response from the warlock.

"Ah..yeah...um...just now but...but who _cares_ about that!" Alec spluttered as he was trying to assess the situation but for a slim built warlock (though his muscles were quite lean and taut if he were being honest) Magnus was unusually heavy! "I need to..." Alec froze when there was a sudden lick against his cheek, his eyes shifting to...

"Oh, there's my little _Allie-Cat_..."

"Wh-What...?

"He reminds me of you."

"Magnus..." _This warlock is talking crazy!_

"When I was healing you, you were hissing like a cute cat. When I found Chairman Meow here, I just had to take him in."

"Healing me..." Alec repeated, teeth gritting when a fuzzy memory was trying to invade once more. "Go...away!" He grit through clenched teeth.

"This is _my _home..." Alec shook his head at Magnus' immediate response.

"Not you..." Alec hoped he wasn't blushing as the continual weight...and warmth...of this warlock was doing strange things to his body.

_So cute..._

"St-Stop talking like that!" Alec's cheeks darkened in colour at his snappy reply and he watched blurry eyes trying to squint and look at him.

"Oh, did I say that aloud?"

"Y-You need to heal yourself."

"I'm tired..." Magnus let out a whine.

"Think Alec, think..." Though Magnus was weary...and oh so tired...he could hear Alec's soft rambles. "What did that bloody book say..." Was there anything that wouldn't make him think how cute his little shadowhunter was? "Warlock 101 history... Come on..._think_ Alec!" Magnus couldn't help but feel a grin form, even if a god awful cough suddenly escaped his lips, rattling his poor weak frame to the core...and of course vibrating through Alec too. "Oh! Magnus, take my hand!" He ordered of the warlock. "Take my strength to heal yourself."

"Your hand..." Alec nodded his head, feeling his breath suddenly catch (again) and his eyes widened when golden cat eyes surfaced once more. It was like Magnus was looking straight through him and into his bloody soul!

"Y-Yes...my hand..." Alec hated it when he stuttered, though he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever done it. Or even the first for that matter! _Wait, was this the first time?_

"Lips are quicker..._better_..."

"Lips are..." Alec never did get any further, he frozen stiff when he suddenly felt Magnus' lips against his own! His heart was pounding, warmth rushing about him and suddenly he felt his body give a jolt, much like Magnus' did too. A surreal feeling enveloped the both of them, so powerful that Alec almost thought (_almost_) that he might cry! Quickly he screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the electricity buzzing through his veins, the pounding of his heart in his ears, the rush of blood heading to his face..._and_ lower.

It had felt like an eternity, but the lip-lock only lasted seconds.

It took Alec far too long (even though that too was mere seconds) to regain his senses and his surroundings. All he could hear was a sigh coming from Magnus and the faint purring coming from Magnus' _Allie-Cat _as he so called it. Alec was willing himself to snap out of his frozen state, demanding he get his abilities back in line. He was thankful though, for when Magnus let out another sigh, his body relaxing some more, and the man finally (_yes, finally_) slid off his own body and rested on his uninjured side, now facing him, but eyes were very much closed.

Though having Magnus off of him was a bloody good thing for Alec, he in fact was still lying there, right hand against his heart, scrunched into the blood stained material of his shirt, eyes wide as he gazed up at the ceiling and most embarrassingly...he was _still_ trying to catch his breath from Magnus kissing him!

After several more moments, Alec felt his body twitch and he finally sat up, shifting his gaze back to Magnus to check on his status. He was still rather pale looking, not glowing like his usual golden-bronze skin would, like back at the party (yes, he'd given the man a quick once over – but never mind that) as his eyes darted to Magnus' wound and breathed a sigh of relief that it had stopped bleeding. He just couldn't seem to take his eyes off the man and squinted a little as he finally made out Magnus' skin beginning to regenerate as it slowly began to close on itself. "Wow..." _I am magic! _"What...?"

Shaking his head from jumbled thoughts, Alec wasn't sure if it was a good idea to move the warlock, but when he shivered on the tiled floor, he did finally remember that Magnus was _half naked_ and promptly got to his feet, arms flexing and straining as he pulled Magnus up, he leaning heavily into his taut body like a massive sack of potatoes. "So heavy..."

"So..._ruuuude_..." Alec grinned at the drawled mumble, another sigh escaping his lips in relief as the warlock was surely going to make it.

With some grunting, groaning and heaving (and not the_ good kind_ or so Izzy would say – that very thought sending a light blush to Alec's cheeks which he refused to acknowledge) he finally found his way to Magnus' bedroom, kicking the door open and placing Magnus on the bed. He found the ensuite, pulling a towel from the railing and turned on the taps in the shower stall, drenching the towel faster.

"Argh..." Alec grunted as another hazy memory was assaulting him once more, but again he shook his head, refusing its existence as he _needed_ to ensure Magnus was alright.

Alec rushed back to his side, jumping on the bed, boots and all, and pulled the man closer to him and began to wipe the drying blood from his back and front.

The sensation seemed to jolt Magnus awake, he stumbling from his arms, and whilst Alec was about to drag him back to the bed, to advise him he _needed_ to rest, Magnus had other plans. And those plans...were changing clothes! Alec's blue eyes watched for a split second, before he shifted his head and eyes to the side (and nope, nope, that was _so _not a blush on his cheeks) as Magnus pulled his silk pyjamas down his legs and of course probably removed his black boxer briefs too. No...No of _course _Alec didn't look! Well...maybe for a few seconds...

There was some more shuffling, Alec taking a quick peak, since he was still sitting on Magnus' bed, back against the headboard and was relieved as Magnus was now in a pair of plain cotton black slacks, they riding low against his narrow hips as the waistband of red boxer briefs could be since. His lips parted, even though he didn't know what he was going to say, not that he had much of a chance to as Magnus crawled back onto the bed and pretty much face planted into his lap!

_Oh boy..._

"Magnus..." The warlock let out an almighty sigh, almost seemingly content in his current lounging position and Alec tried to assess the situation he'd gotten himself involuntary involved in. Not knowing what he should do, and being rather nice to a stranger, he pulled a pillow from behind him, carefully lifted Magnus' head, and then rested the pillow against his lap. He returned Magnus' head back to his lap, only this time on the nice comfortable pillow. That would be far more cozy then trying to sleep on his legs. At least Alec thought so anyway.

Alec bent a little awkwardly as he inspected the through and through wound on Magnus' back as it had finally sealed itself closed. He watched the skin flutter under his ministrations and quickly darted his fingers away when Magnus seemed to shuffle a little at his tender touch.

"Tickles..." Came the slight mumble before the man was out cold once more.

Alec thumped his head against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling and pondered when the hell Magnus was going to wake up (though technically he could escape him this time without a problem – but didn't quite understand why he didn't want to).

Alec wasn't too sure how long he stared at the ceiling for, thinking about what Izzy was telling their parents about his sudden disappearance or just when he dropped off to sleep either.

What never crossed his mind, during this whole ordeal of looking after this warlock and having left Izzy back on that dark street, was just how Jace was going.

#

Alec jolted awake, snapping his eyes open when he listened to Magnus' cat meow rather close by. His blue orbs darted to the cat which was looking up at him rather curiously and then it sauntered off.

"He's my little alarm clock..." Alec shifted his gaze down to his lap, not wanting to think about just how numb his ass currently was as he had not moved in his slumber. Magnus on the other hand had, only now he was lying on his back, head tilted slightly as he gazed up at him. Alec couldn't help but feel his breath hitch, and fought of the blush (at least he hoped) as Magnus was showing off his golden cat eyes to him once more.

"Hello there young shadowhunter..." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus drew some fingers down the underside of his strong jawline. Nope, the blush was most definitely there. "Now you've grown up..." Magnus mumbled, a tiny grin on his lips, feeling his golden eyes shift as they changed back to their warm brown colour. When his magic (and emotions) were a little erratic, whether it from injury (or unbridled passion - sometimes) there were times he couldn't stop them from showing.

"Magnus..." Alec felt a million and one confusing emotions rushing through his body that he couldn't understand at all. He felt the warlock jolt, like the man had just realised that he was indeed right here and right before him.

"You forgot all about me little one." That voice was laced with sleep...and possibly a bit of hurt if Alec was reading into it. He was never good with his emotions and feelings, Izzy could seriously attest to that, but he was trying better to read other peoples emotions.

"I had nightmares." He watched Magnus' eyes flutter open once more, this time locking onto his hesitant gaze.

"Nightmares...?" Alec nodded his head, not having the slightest idea why the _hell_ he was admitting to something like that! "Nightmares...about me?"

"No," Alec blurted out without a thought. "It was the attack..." Alec began, remembering months after his ordeal, and the countless times he woke up screaming. His father ended up taking him to... "The Silent Brothers helped me calm down."

"I'm sure they would have still freaked you out...since you were just a 10 year old boy." He refused to answer that. Though it _was_ true. "They freaked _me_ out..." Alec blinked quietly down at the rambling warlock. _You know the Silent Brothers?_

"For the nightmares to stop, all I remember hearing my father request was for them to place a blocker on that incident."

"Hmm..."

"I didn't fully understand it, but when I saw you at that party, stuff started happening..."

"Blockers are not generally permanent..."

Alec nodded his head at that, understanding it now since he was twenty. "You seem to be the trigger for the blocker to shatter." Alec watched Magnus lift his gaze to lock his blue orbs in place.

"I wouldn't want you to relive that scary night, so as a trigger, I hope it only brings back good things." Alec wasn't sure what that wink was for and just blinked silently when Magnus lifted his left hand. Instinctively, Alec reached out, still unsure as to why, but let out a tiny shudder when their fingers intertwined. His eyes drift closed. _"So we can heal faster together."_

"Oh!" Blue eyes snapped open, shifting to look at a concerned warlock still resting his head in his lap. "You _saved_ me Magnus."

Magnus couldn't help but grin. _Was his little shadowhunter finally remembering?_ "And now you saved me."

Alec shook his head rather stubbornly. "You saved yourself."

"With your help Alexander."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"What?"

Alec's thoughts were rushing through his head as the bedroom fell silent. He couldn't seriously ask what he was thinking could he? "Is a kiss more effective then holding the hand of someone and drawing from their strength?" Alec could _not_ believe he had just blurted that out!

"A kiss..." He felt his eyes screw shut in slight mortification, though he had seen the confusion plainly on Magnus' face. "Oh!" He cracked an eye open to observe that Magnus' own fuzzy memories from several hours previously were finally coming back. "Alexander..." He wasn't quite sure why he felt his heart flutter at hearing his full name from Magnus' lips. "Sorry about the kiss..."

"It-Its no big deal..." He was trying to be tough. Trying to be nonchalant about it all and hoping Magnus wouldn't catch on either. Though, in all honesty, of course it was a bloody big deal! It was Alec's _first kiss_!

"Not that I can be blamed..." Alec narrowed his gaze at the tired sounding warlock.

"What does _that_ mean?" He demanded.

"You started it."

"WHAT?" His voice rose, only feeling a small amount of guilt as Magnus jolted, probably not expecting his outburst. A gasp broke from Alec's lips as a memory finally rushed to the forefront, he not being able to stop it as he could see a young version of himself kissing Magnus! "Th-That was on the cheek!" He tried defending himself.

"Oh... You remember that now too?" He was awarded with a teasing smile from the warlock who was ready to full dead asleep on him again. Alec decided not comment and quickly changed topic.

"When the Silent Brothers blocked the demon attack, it also blocked my memories of you." He watched Magnus give a tiny nod of the head. "So tell me, what's this about?" Magnus drew his eyes open, seeing as Alec was pointing to his wrist cuff.

"The protection bond we share."

"Protection bond?" Magnus had great delight in watching Alec's eyes flash, of course another memory conjuring in his mind, filling in the blank spaces as he was sure the shadowhunter remembered watching him in awe as he created the wrist cuff just for him. "You carry warlock protection with you. No one, not even the Silent Brothers, can remove it."

"Surely someone can..." Alec mumbled a softly, body stiffening as Magnus shifted out of his lap, taking the pillow with him as he now lay on his side, but still faced him. Alec frowned, wondering why he didn't like not having the warlock still resting against him.

"Only you Alexander..." His gaze dropped to Magnus, though the man's own eyes were closed off to him. "If you want the bond to be removed, you just let me know, and the cuff will shatter." Alec was always one who never wanted another to protect him, even though he had a very important parabatai bond with Jace, but the thought of this wrist cuff, which had grown with him for the past decade...shattering...and separating him from Magnus when he'd seriously only just started to remember him again, Alec didn't like that idea one bit! "Did Robert chew you out once you returned to the Institute?" _You know my father?_

"He was pretty angry."

"I'm thinking more along the lines of anger towards who saved you rather then being angry at his beloved son."

"Saved me..." Alec mumbled to himself.

"Yes... A _downworlder_..." Magnus punctuated what he was. "And a _filthy_ warlock at that." The Clave really didn't like his kind, but had no trouble using his people (mainly himself – rather begrudgingly) to their advantage though...

Alec did not like the way Magnus spoke just then, hands fisting in his lap as he looked down at them. "I don't think you're filthy." _You truly are something else young shadowhunter..._ "What price did the institute have to pay for saving my life?"

"Price?" _That was bloody rude to ask! Idiot!_

"Don't warlocks always want payment for their services?" _And again Alec!_

"Hmm... I never _did_ send Robert and invoice..." Alec shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose stealing a kiss from you is more then enough for my services." Alec refused to blush. By bloody oath he would _not_ blush! His eyes flickered in concern as Magnus took in a sharp intake of air, teeth gritting.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Magnus gave an unconvincing nod of the head. "Should I call someone for you?" Alec hated being helpless in such situations like this.

"We stopped the bleeding and closed the wound." Alec blushed once more at the _we_ part, turning to gaze his eyes out the window as starring constantly at this rather handsome warlock, who was _still _half naked next to him, was _still _doing weird things to his body. "My insides just need time to heal the muscles and nerves. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few more hours." Silence enveloped them, so much so Alec thought Magnus had fallen asleep until his soft melodious voice reached his ears... "You can leave shadowhunter."

"Your wards aren't up, anyone could come in and attack you." Alec stubbornly voiced, this his round about way of telling the warlock he was staying. _If they knew where he was that is..._

"Hmm..." And this was Magnus' round about response, even though it was nothing at all, as he accepted that Alec wasn't going anywhere. _Such a protector..._

It wasn't long before Alec felt himself jolt as his own abdomen shuddered, eyes darting down as Magnus had lifted his hand, fingers brushing languidly against the thin material of his shirt. "And your wound?"

"My..." Another memory attacked him, the throbbing in his head intensifying as he recalled himself showering and then deciding to stand in front of Magnus, in the buff, as he asked about the scar on his abdomen...or more importantly the small initials that were now there (and still were to this very day). _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn._

"It...It healed long ago..." He would _not _tell Magnus that a his 'MB' signature was _still _there. Though Alec was sure the warlock already knew this anyway...

"I'm glad..."

"Sleep..." Alec ordered of Magnus.

"But..."

"I'll be here when you wake up." _Would I though?_

"Promise?" Magnus' voice was but a hopeful whisper.

Alec snorted, another flash of a memory assaulting his senses as he gazed down at the wrist cuff on his left hand. _How about I protect you?_ "I'll protect you this time." _Yeah, I'm not going anywhere..._

Alec watched a ghost of a smile crack across Magnus lips, and carefully he shifted, lying on his side as he faced the High Warlock of Brooklyn, hand reaching out to link his fingers with Magnus' once more. Warmth enveloped the both of them once more as Alec closed his eyes.

#

"I'm hungry..." Magnus mumbled as he had finally left his bedroom, stumbling a little down his hallway as he made his way to his kitchen. He needed food...and his beloved tea.

"So your stomach kept growling." Magnus snapped his eyes up, definitely not expecting to have company in his kitchen, let alone his little shadowhunter! When he'd woken up, bed vacant of the man, he had assumed he'd gone! _You stayed with me... _

Magnus drifted his eyes all over the dashing shadowhunter, locking on the terrible blood stain (his blood he remembered) caking the man's shirt. He'd have to do something about that. Magnus also took note of Alec's deliciously messy bed hair and then suddenly his gaze dropped to the island bench, where he was now sitting on a stool, as a plate slid across and stopped in front of him. He blinked silently down at the offered meal: an omelette.

"What?" Alec had seen Magnus' grin, pondering on what the hell was rushing around in that head.

"You made me an omelette."

"So? Its the best meal I can make. You had the ingredients in your..." Magnus listened to Alec pause, watching as his eyes flashed and his lips parted. _Ah, another memory is returning to him._

"You taught me to cook this!" Alec voiced in shock, quickly snapping from his own thoughts, but not before catching the gentle smile on Magnus' lips. _Just how many memories do I have of you? _"How long was I here for?" 

"Around a day..." _Then why so many I wonder..._

Alec sipped quietly at his black coffee, making his way over to the kettle and pouring some hot water into a teapot and then filled a cup and gave it to Magnus who took it gratefully from him, whilst continuing to devour the omelette he made. Alec leaned against the island bench, feeling his shoulders relax for the first time in who knows how long.

_Why do I feel so comfortable in Magnus' home?_

"Oh," He broke from his thousand and one thoughts and shifted his gaze to Magnus, eyes widening as the man's blue magic swirled about his hands, he watching him shift into an outfit, black and khaki in colour and leather gloves to top it off. His hair was done, slight make-up on his face now too. The entire ensemble really suited him well.

"Wow..." Alec felt a blush as Magnus let off a delightful chuckle.

"You said that a lot ten years ago too." Alec wasn't sure about that, but he doubted the man would lie to him. Instead he was awarded with another "magic show" as Magnus decided to conjure something else now, only this time it was neatly folded within both his hands and he was offering it to him!

"To replace the one I have ruined." Magnus gestured to his olive green shirt splattered in his blood. Alec carefully pulled it from Magnus' hands and unfolded the shirt. It was a rich blue colour, it most definitely accentuating the colour of his eyes...well...maybe.

"It'll bring out those pretty blue eyes of yours." Magnus was not shy about voicing such a confession.

"I can't..."

"Think of it as a birthday present."

"You know my birthday is coming up?"

"I'm your protector little shadowhunter..." Magnus grinned as he watched Alec flush at that. "There isn't much I don't know about you..." _I'm not sure I like the sound of that..._

"You've been...keeping an eye on me...all this time?" Alec watched Magnus shift a little uncomfortably, but then he was given another tender smile, the damn warlock deciding not to give him an affirmative answer (or a negative one for that matter).

"Thank you for the omelette Alexander." Alec gave a jerked nod of the head as he watched Magnus rise to his tall height. His eyes couldn't help but shift to the purple swirling magic against his right hand. _This meant..._

A portal formed in Magnus' living room.

"Let me return you to where you belong shadowhunter." There was _something_ on the tip of Alec's tongue, but for the life of him he just couldn't form it into comprehensive words and instead stepped towards Magnus, the warlocks warm golden-bronze hand linking with his right hand as they stepped into the portal, the vortex pulling them in once more.

#

The portal opened behind the church and Alec and Magnus stepped through. Blue eyes gazed about the field and quickly Alec raised his left hand as weapons were raised in his and Magnus' general direction.

"My, how familiar this scene feels..." Alec looked over at Magnus, eyes flashing when the memory returned to him once more, from ten years ago when Magnus handed him back to his father, though before that their hands were joined as one. Alec couldn't help but jolt when he realised their hands were still linked – ten years later!

"This is as far as I go young shadowhunter."

Alec felt a sudden tightness in his chest. "I'll...I'll...see you again...won't I...Magnus?" Alec felt his breath hitch when Magnus gave him that tender smile once more, like it were meant just for him. He felt his eyes widen, breath hitch again for the umpteenth time in Magnus' presence, as ever so slowly, the handsome warlock leaned forward, brushing his soft warm lips against his rather pink cheek.

"Its a promise Alexander."

He watched yet another of Magnus' portals form, he turning away from him as he headed towards it. He felt his lips part when Magnus flashed his marker at him, only for a split second, as he gave him one final glance over his left shoulder...and another grin. _So pretty... _

Alec watched Magnus step into the portal and then it closed seconds later, like the he'd never been there, but the feeling in Alec's heart, the shimmer of blue light against his wrist cuff lingered. No, Magnus wasn't gone. He would always be there, Alec was sure of it.

"ALEC!" The eldest Lightwood shifted his gaze, watching Izzy and Jace come running towards him. Someone had obviously alerted them to his return. He noticed Clary hung back, much like the other patrolling shadowhunters for that matter.

"Are you alright?" Alec looked at his parabatai, at his dear adoptive brother and best friend. It suddenly felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Where the _hell_ have you been man? Izzy said..." Jace paused as Alec gave him and Izzy a rare smile which _seriously_ left them both rather stunned!

"I'm good." Alec drifted his gaze to Izzy's shimmering eyes, knowing his stupid grin was probably still on his lips.

"Alec..." _Did you do this to him Magnus Bane? _Yeah, she'd finally remembered his name.

"Yeah?" Jace wanted reassurance. When he woke hours ago, and Izzy told him that Alec was gone, disappearing through a portal to lord knows where, he was freaking out! And at the same time he was being chewed out by their parents too!

Alec looked back to where Magnus had been merely seconds before, fingers on his right hand lifting up to trace his lips for a brief moment before dropping his gaze to the wrist cuff _and _the blue shirt clutched in his fingers. An even rarer chuckle broke from his lips, most definitely surprising Izzy and Jace, as he tucked the shirt into his back pocket.

"Its a promise..." Alec mumbled as he swung an arm each over his beloved siblings and pulled them back towards the Institute.

**# End #**


End file.
